Suit Upgrades
Suit Upgrades (also known as Upgrade Modules) are one of the biggest addition in Conduit 2. They work much like the Call of Duty "Perks". Each upgrade can be equipped and will give the player some kind of improvement in a particular aspect. When making a loadout, the player can choose from nearly 30 upgrades to equip four into each loadout. Upgrades are split in four categories, and only one from each category can be equipped at once. Most upgrades can be used in both single player and multiplayer, with a few of them only being able to be used on multiplayer games. All suit upgrades can be bought in The Store using credits, some of them can only be purchased after unlocking them by getting certain amount of medals. Additionally, in the story mode some upgrades can be obtained for free by scanning their Blueprints. If they were already purchased the spent credits are returned. List of Upgrades Primary *Capacitor: Greatly reduces charge time for weapons with charged functions. **Weapons improved: Strike Rifle, Warp Pistol, Deatomizer Mk4, Carbonizer Mk16, AEGIS Device, and AR-C Eclipse. **Exact Percent value is currently unknown to the public, but it is near 300%. In other words, it cuts the charge time down to a third of the orriginal. *Heavy Armor: Reduces damage significantly, but also hampers your movement speed. **Adds 20% (Add Health version) Torso health. **Reduces movement speed by 25 units (same as the units in private games). Note, the Supercharger upgrade increases by same amount as this decreases, so they cancel. *Explosive Focus: Increases the blast radius of explosives and reduces explosive damage that you take. **Weapons improved: SMAW, Warp Pistol, Shrieker, Hive Cannon, Deatomizer Mk4, Frag Grenade, Radiation Grenade, Flash Grenade, and TPC Launcher. Note: It technically increases the range of the HVS45's explosion, however the explosion's radius is only 0.005 meters, so it makes no difference. **Note: An update makes it so this upgrade no longer decreases the damage you take from your own explosive weapons. However, it will protect you from your own explosives if you do not update. **Adds 30% Anti-Explosive health (add health version of damage calculation), Including resistance to headshots. **Adds approximately 20% to an explosion's radius. **This upgrade also reduces damage taken by the HVS45, and Radiation Grenade. As well as slightly reducing the blinding effect of Blinding Powder and Flash Grenades. *Ballistic Focus: Increases damage done by bullets and other solid projectiles. **Weapons improved: USP45, MP5KA4, HVS45, SCAR, SPAS 12, Hive Cannon , Phase Rifle, Widowmaker Turret **Adds 17% more ballistic damage. *Energy Focus: Increases damage done by energy-based weapons. **Weapons improved: Deatomizer Mk4, Warp Pistol, Strike Rifle, Shrieker, TPC Launcher, Carbonizer Mk16, AR-C Eclipse, AEGIS Device (Bullet only), Dark Star **Adds 16% more energy damage. *Reverse Damage: Your Radiation Grenades heal friendly targets. They still damage enemies. Also, you start with an extra Radiation Grenade added to the other grenades selected in your loadout. Multiplayer Only. **Reverse Damage makes Radiation Grenades caught in the AEGIS Device Shield by the user heal the user and teammates instead of the thrower, and at an increased rate. Stacks with Improved Energy Damage but in that case the AEGIS Rule applies. **Mending does not increase the rate at which you heal from Reverse Damage. **It is unlocked by getting 50 Medic medals. **Health regeneration rate is increased by energy damage improving upgrades, including the Damage Control Point. **Extra Radiation Grenade is not revoked if you use the "switch loadouts" button in the online pause menu. This is called the "Armory Bypass", but it still functions with Reverse Damage. *Ammo Salvage: When you kill an opposing player, you have a chance to gain one clips worth of ammunition for each weapon and have a chance to get a grenade. Maximum ammo carried is unaffected. **The amount seems to vary greatly depending on weapon, but is generally between 2/5 and 3/4. SMAW seems to be 1/2, but none of the other weapons have been tested. **Collects ammo for each weapon, as well as grenades, independently of each weapon. Meaning you may only get a clip for one of your weapons, or just a grenade. *Essence Salvage: Killing an opponent immediately triggers your health regeneration. **Mending accelerates the Heal rate from Essence Salvage, but only if you are crouching when it begins. **Note: On online multiplayer games it also triggers on Assists (damaging an enemy but other player kill him/her), similar to Darkstar tags. *Widowmaker Specialization: Your Widowmaker Turret fires at non-stealthed targets automatically requiring no input. You can still manually control it with the alternative function button. *Phase Rifle Specialization: Greatly Increases your Phase Rifle damage. **This upgrade will make you constantly on radar to all enemies, Beware. **Increases Base Damage to 120 instead of 75. **Stacks with damage increasing upgrades that improve Ballistic damage, including Damage Control Point. *Aegis Device Specialization: The Aegis Device will still block projectiles even when the maximum mass has been collected. **Once maxed, it does not still collect more mass. Instead it deletes everything it would have normally caught **Increases maximum mass to 101 instead of 100, effectively the exact same thing as stated above. It functions the same way as if you had filled the AEGIS Device's shield to 95 and continued shooting it with 10/25mass shots. *Stealth: You no longer appear on enemy radar and cannot be phase tuned by Phase Rifles. In addition, Widowmaker Turrets will no longer target you unless manually operated. Multiplayer only. **On online multiplayer and Updated Split-Screen games it only works when the player does not sprint or jump. **It is unlocked by getting 50 Backstab medals. *Armory: You can select two Primary Weapons in your loadout. **Effect is not revoked if you use the "switch loadouts" button in the online pause menu. This is called the "Armory Bypass" as it bypasses the Armory upgrade. It allows you to use two primary weapons without keeping Armory on. Keep in mind this is not a glitch. This feature has not been changed in any of the updates and does not work offline. Secondary Upgrades A *Ammo Belt: You spawn with 2 extra clips of ammo for all weapons. **Adds 2 extra clips to max ammo under certain conditions. **Effect is not revoked if you use the "switch loadouts" button in the online pause menu. This is called the "Armory Bypass", but it works with Ammo Belt as well. However, you will not be able to pick up those 2 extra clips again until you switch back to the other loadout. *Stabilizer: Your weapon accuracy is less effected by movement. **Flash Grenades temporarily disable this upgrade in Online Multiplayer (needs confirmation). **Does not effect the spread of Deatomizer Mk4 (charge), Warp Pistol (charge), AEGIS Device (neither function), or SPAS 12. *Metal Legs: You have unlimited sprint. **Rumored to decrease damage taken at the legs, but has been proved to be incorrect. Same with the rumor that it reduces fall damage. *Helmet: Headshots do no extra damage to you but your weapon accuracy is more afflicted by movement. Multiplayer Only. **It is unlocked by getting 25 Headshot medals. **It actually only adds 81% health to your head (add health version of damage calculation), not technically removing headshot bonuses. The HVS45 is a prime example for testing this. **The exact amount accuracy is affected is currently unknown, but it is roughly as much as Stabilizer but in the opposite direction. *Bomb Bag: Start with an additional grenade. **Note: Getting revived can earn an additional grenade if either reviver or revivee has Field Medicine (online only). **Extra grenade is not revoked if you use the "switch loadouts" button in the online pause menu. This is called the "Armory Bypass", but it still works with Bomb Bag. *Phase Rifle Penetration: Increases the range through objects that your Phase Rifle can tune in on a target. **Increases tune-in range to 20m, instead of 10m. Secondary Upgrades B *Quickness: Speeds up how quickly you reload weapons and switch between them. **Exact amount is unknown to the public, but it seems to make both actions roughly twice as fast. Meaning about half the time is required. *Supercharger: Increases base movement speed. Usable in Multiplayer only. **It is unlocked by getting 25 Flag Runner medals. **Increases base movement speed by 25 units (same units as private games). *Field Medicine: You can revive people, and people can revive you twice as fast! Useable in Multiplayer only. **In online multiplayer games, revived players gain a clip of ammo after being revived. **It is unlocked by getting 25 Medic medals. **If the revived player has Bomb Bag they may receive a grenade too. *Blinding Powder: Your melee attacks cause a short stun effect on your target. Usable in Multiplayer only. **In online multiplayer games the upgrade blinds the user too, and also blinds enemies that punch a blinding powder user. This same effect is also present in Split-screen, but only once the game has been updated. **It is unlocked by getting 50 Lights Out medals. *Mending: Your health regeneration is increased while crouched. **It is increased by about 100%. Meaning your health regenerates about twice as fast, or takes half the time. **It also seems to decrease the time it takes to trigger health regeneration. It is roughly half the time. **Does not increase health regeneration from Reverse Damage. **Increases health regeneration rate with Essence Salvage, but only if you are crouched when it begins. Secondary Upgrades C *Light Armor: Slight damage resistance. **+10% Torso Health (Add Health version of damage calculation). *Improved Melee: Increases melee range slightly. **1.8m melee range (amount was estimated. It is between 1.5m and 2.0m). *Improved Explosives: Increases blast radius of Explosive category weapons slightly. **Weapons improved are the same as Explosive Focus. **Increases radius by roughly 10% range (Estimated, likely 8, 9, or 10 percent, as the other damage "improvement" upgrades improve by 8 and 9 percent). *Improved Ballistic Damage: Increases Damage of Ballistic category weapons slightly. **Weapons improved are the same as Ballistic Focus. **+9% Damage. *Improved Energy Damage: Increases damage of Energy category weapons slightly. **Weapons improved are the same as Energy Focus. **+8% Damage. *Phase Rifle Tuning: Your Targets are no longer warned when they are being Phase targeted. Multiplayer Only. **It is unlocked by getting 50 Uber Snip3r medals. Category:Browse